Yun Che/First Life
Male|Age = 16|Eyes = Black|Hair = Black|Spouse(s) = Xia Qingyue (Fiancée)|Allies = Xiao Lie Xiao Lingxi|Profound Strength = 1st Level Elementary Profound Realm |Profound Handle = |Planet = Blue Pole Star|Continent = Profound Sky Continent|Killed By = Xiao Yulong|Affiliation = Xiao Clan|Empire = Blue Wind Empire|City = Floating Cloud City}} Yun Che's First Life is the one where he had absolutely no experience and was very cowardly and bullied by everyone. Eventually, he was killed with Murdering Heart Powder by Xiao Yulong, where after his death, he was reincarnated by the Mirror of Samsara to the Azure Cloud Continent as a baby to start his Second Life. Appearance Handsome with a soft and immature face. He looked like a living doll. Personality Cowardly with low self-esteem that evolved into an inferiority complex, mostly due to his Profound Veins being crippled since birth. He had a self-abased personality. Even until death, he would only try to escape the words that were impossible for him to say it out loud. Until those kinds of feelings were completely buried. Background :Reminder: As Yun Che had the same body in his First and Third Lives their background is the same. While he was still in his mother's womb she was poisoned by a cold poison and in order to save his life she forced the cold poison into his immature profound veins, terminating them, and protected him with her own profound strength despite already being severely injured.Chapter 509 Several months after his birth his mother and father stopped by Floating Cloud City to see thier good friend Xiao Ying again who in turn to save his friend's bloodline switched his own son for theirs, leading to Yun Che living a life in the Xiao Clan under the name Xiao Che. While Yun Che was growing up in the Xiao Clan he and Xiao Lingxi used to share the same courtyard until Yun Che turned ten and Xiao Lie said that they weren't allowed to live in the same courtyard. History Xiao Che the 16-year-old son of Xiao Ying and grandchild of the Fifth Elder of the Xiao Clan, Xiao Lie. His profound strength was still at level one in the Elementary Profound Realm before his death. He started training his spirit power when he was seven and a half, entered the level one of the Elementary Profound Realm at the age of eight, and then didn’t improve for an entire eight years. He was mocked by all of the Xiao Clan. Afterwards, Xiao Lie invited Floating Cloud City’s top class doctor Dr Seto to examine his body and shockingly found that Xiao Che was born with damaged profound veins. The damage was so severe that it was almost impossible to recover from. In this state, Xiao Che would stagnate at the first level of the Elementary Profound Realm, and could never improve further no matter how hard he worked. He died the day of his wedding with Xia Qingyue, eating porridge prepared for him by his aunt Xiao Lingxi which was laced with Murdering Heart Powder. The poison was added to the porridge by Xiao Yang under the order of Xiao Yulong who wanted to kill him out of envy. Category:Xiao Clan Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Elementary Profound Realm